Accidental
by Akari4Ever
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is your typical normal teenager right? Wrong. She's the girl that unlocked the Clow Book and accidentally released the 52 cards, and was suddenly thrown into a world of magic and is supposedly the present Card Captor and future Card Mistress. SxS & a bit of ExT. Complete Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Accidental**

Complete Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, A peppy, bubbly, dense, sweet, cute and fiery 15 year old is your typical normal teenager, right? Wrong. She's the girl that unlocked the Clow Book and accidentally released the 52 cards, and was suddenly thrown into a world of magic and is supposedly the present Card Captor and future Card Mistress. And a transfer student is set on annoying her and making catching the cards all the harder for her. What will he change in her already peculiar life?

"Talking" _(Author Note) _**Flashback **_**"Talking through phone" **__-Some place-_

Akari: I'm so happy right now! -fangirl moment-

Jade: ...Why are you so happy?

Akari: I'm happy because I finally got the guts to finish this chapter and post it :D!

Sakura: Congrats Akari-chan.

Akari: Arigatou Sakura-chan.

Cherry: So who will do the disclaimer?

Kero: -pops out of thin air- ME~! Because I'm just so epicly awesome.

Syaoran: So this will be a magical fic...

Kero: Isn't it obvious? Didn't you read the summary to this fanfiction?!

Syaoran: Yes I did plush toy, now get out of here. You don't even appear in this chapter.

Kero: Akari! -pouts-

Akari: Actually he does, Syao-kun.

Syaoran and Kero: When did I allow you to call me Syao-kun? (and) Aha! See I am in this chapter, brat.

Akari: Yesh Kero you are. -pets-

Jade: Shouldn't we get on with the story?

Akari: Yes we should. Kero!

Kero: Yeah yeah.. Disclaimer: All rights go to CLAMP, Akari doesn't own CCS or the characters cause if she did we'd all be doomed...

Akari: I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_**Lights, Camera...Action!**_

_XXXXXXXX_

_When Life Gives You Floating Books_

_(Sakura's Pov)_

"Hoeeeee!" I looked at the clock.

My name's Sakura Kinomoto, I have shoulder length light honey hair with emerald green eyes. My friends say I look really beautiful, but I don't think I'm all that much. A lot of people describe me as cute, funny, and bubbly. I am a Sophomore in Tomoeda Highschool and I'm on the cheer squad. I'll be 16 in 8 months! Exact date, April 1st. I'm really looking forward to it!

I dressed in my school uniform and started combing my hair.

_(A/N: School uniform looks like Touya's school uniform just for a girl . )_

"Kaijuu breakfast is ready, you're going to be late if you don't hurry!"

And that, Is the one and only Touya. AKA, my annoying Onii-chan, even though he _can_ be nice on _rare_ occasions.

I raced down the stairs. My breakfast was there waiting for me.

"Itadakimasu" I said and began eating. I finished in a new record of two minutes.

"I'm going" Onii-chan said as he walked out the door. I gulped down my ice tea,

"Wait for me!" I shouted as I ran out the door.

Aww he already left.I grabbed my roller-blades, put them on and speeded off. I looked at my watch, ugh I have five minutes to get to school. This does not look like a lucky day for me.

I made a right turn at the "Cherry blossom road" so I could take a short cut. Two movers carrying a sofa got in my way as I sped up.

"Excuse me!" I ducked and went under it. I now saw Tomoeda High School in view... I looked at my watch, "Hoeeeee!" two more minutes,I groaned. I really don't want to be late on the first day of school.

I dashed and knocked down a couple flower pots from a little table.

"Gomene!" I shouted as I kept going. I was finally at the gate, I ran inside, took off my skates and put them in my locker.

I ran up the stairs. I made it, I slid the door open as I panted "O-Ohayou minna.." I said as I walked to my seat by the window "Ohayou." random people answered.

"New record Sakura-chan, you made it in 20 seconds before the teacher comes in." My best friend/ 2nd cousin Tomoyo-chan stated. I just smiled.

She has beautiful amethyst eyes and jet black hair that reaches mid-back, she has a sweet melodic voice. She was in the choir and sometimes would do solo's. She is really nice but she has two obsessions, First she videotapes me 24/7 and I've gotten rather used to that but her other obsession is a pain. Her second obsession is that she loves to matchmake me with any cute guy she sees. In my opinion, it sucks.

"Hello class! I am your new teacher, Terada Yoshiyuki! Please treat me kindly!" the new teacher suddenly announced. He had short reddish brown hair and looked really young.

"Since you guys have known each other since middle school and last year, there's no need for introductions." he said and then passed out his syllabus.

He started going off about something, obviously, since this is highschool, not fun related, like rules. Not that I was trying to pay attention. My mind kept drifting towards a strange dream I've been having.

There had been a full moon out and a tower. A guy around my age, not that I could really tell, had been in it too. He had been wearing this weird and green kind of chinese wear with a sword strapped to his back. It was so strange. He would just be standing there and then he would jump off...

_XXXXXXXX_

Before I knew it, class was over and it was my favorite time of the day. Lunch! I tried to get out of class earlier than usual because, unfortunately, Kinomoto Sakura has forgotten her lunch and did not want to get stuck in a mob. Sadly though, today was not her lucky day because once she finally got to the front she had already received multiple shoves and bruises. Sakura saw what she had been craving for and smiled in triumph as she snatched the last piece of teriyaki. Grinning stupidly, she continued talking in third person and walked over to her bestfriend.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said as she saw me walk over.

"I'm pretty disappointed that there was no new guys this year." she said in a overly dramatic tone, I seriously couldn't help but wonder why. I mean what's the point in having new _guys?_

"Why, you're probably wondering, is because Saku-chan you need a boyfriend ASAP!"

She answered my thoughts as she got this dazzled look and put her hands on my shoulders.

I blushed slightly at the thought of a boyfriend. Sure I wanted one but it's so embarrasing and I want him to be the right guy.

"I'm fine being single, Tomoyo-chan." I said smiling at her. A month ago Tomoyo-chan had broken up with her boyfriend because she hadn't really felt something special with him. She discovered later that the feeling had been mutual when he started dating another girl.

After eating and talking with Tomoyo-chan for a while, lunch ended and I went on with my day with nothing exciting happening.

_XXXXXXXX_

_-Kinomoto's House-_

I entered my house and went up to my room to change. I put on a white tube top with frills at the top and some red jean shorts. I went back downstairs to do chores when I heard some noise. I knew it couldn't be Touya because he was at the university, and Okaa-san was teaching at a university and only came home on sundays... I followed the sound and it led me to the basement door.

Did I ever mention I have a deep fear of ghosts and scary things? I shivered. I grabbed my baton from the living room and started towards the basement door. I opened the door slowly and crept inside. It was pitch black other than the light coming from an unknown place and the open door. I walked threw a bunch of shelves and then I saw a...

"No flipping way..." I whispered. In front of me was a floating book! A floating book! My first thought was that this was some type of prank and I was being filmed for one of those comedy shows, where they scare a random person or pull a prank on them and I was the victim but discarded the idea when nothing happened.

I walked towards the book and reached out my hand. The cover was of a lion and it was locked. I touched it and the lock broke, "Hoeee!"

The book opened by itself and I instantly started freaking out "I must be dreaming..." I resolved on trying to pinch my self to wake up when I saw cards inside the book. The first cards read 'The Windy'.

"Hmm, The windy, I wonder why it's called that.." I wondered aloud when wind came from out of nowhere. I shut my eyes thinking something else would happen, but when I opened my eyes cards where flying all over the place! I instantly tried to grab some, failing, I ended up with only one in my hand when the wind died down.

Once the wind completely stopped, the card titled 'The Windy' floated down into my hand. I looked back at the strange book and suddenly a bear-like-lion plush toy with wings come out of the book. It yawned and stretched and then it spoke _(O_o, big surprise there, ne Saku-chan -smirk-) _

"Hiya! My names Keroberos Guardian beast of the Seal. I see you broke the seal. That means you have a good amount of magic!" It said looking at the book than back at me.

"Wait, did you say magic?" I asked completely confuzzled.

"Yep! You see the cards aren't ordinary cards," I can see that, I thought to myself as I stared at the two cards in my hands. "There actually magical cards created by a really powerful magician named Clow Reed. He also created me!" I slowly nodded.

"When he deceased, I went into a deep slumber waiting for the new card owner to break the seal."

"So _you_ will become the Card Mistress of those cards!" He said excitedly pointing over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Uh, umm...Kero-chan?" I said looking at him as I twiddled with my thumbs

"Yes?" He looked a bit surprised at that name. I slowly pointed at the book, and then he looked at it.

"Oh meh fweakin' gosh, Where are the cards?!" He yelled in horror his eyes looked like saucers.

"Eh,erm well, you see when I broke the s-seal I said the name of this card," I held of windy "a-and a bunch of wind came after and all the cards f-flew away!" I said nervously.

"Oh this is not good...If those cards fall into the wrong hands it won't be pretty.." He stated glumly.

"Well there's nothing to it now. You will have to become the Cardcaptor and then the Card Mistress. And you have to do it because you unsealed the book and if we don't find them quick they'll weaken and die because they don't have a magic source."

My eyes widened in horror at the last part. I don't want to become a murderer! Even if it is to strange magical cards!

"Okay..." I agreed lamely.

"Oh and wait what's your name?" He asked

"Kinomoto Sakura." I answered.

"Okay well Sakura first I'll give you the sealing rod." Kero-chan said summoning a bird beaked looking key.

The strange looking key started glowing and spinning in the air.

"Grab it Sakura!"

I walked towards the key and then grabbed it. A magical circle appeared underneath me with entricate designs and a huge sun in the middle with a small crescent moon next to it. The key grew into a pink staff with a bird shaped head at the top. The magical circle soon disappeared and the key stayed as a staff.

"Okay Sakura, I now acknowledge you as the-" Kero-chan was cut short. We heard a crash outside. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"It's a Clow card." He said. I put my rollerblades on and we dashed outside.

"Sakura, it's the Fly card." I nodded. I was trying to discover a way to catch it without hurting it.

Once it saw me, it started flying towards me.

"Sakura watch out!" Kero-chan warned me. An idea came to my mind, That's it.

I dashed underneath Fly and rollerbladed up a slanted wall. Once Fly was close enough to the ground I jumped towards it.

"Sakura!" Kero screamed from beneath. I actually made it, I thought when I landed on it's back. It tried to throw me off but I was holding on for my life with an iron grip.

I threw Windy up in the air and said,

"Windy turn into a binding chain and bind Fly for me, Windy!" I hit the card with my staff and Windy came out looking like a pale woman with wind encircling her. She chained Fly and we were quickly falling towards the ground. And right when we were about to crash land I jumped off.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in, Clow Card!" I chanted.

Fly turned into a card and floated down to my hand.

"Sakura that was amazing!" Kero-chan praised with a huge grin on his face. I smiled shyly rubbing the back of my head.

"Arigatou Kero-chan" I said, happy that I caught my first card.

"Kero-chan?" He asked confused

"Yeah! I think it suits you" I said giggling. He just chuckled.

"Come on Sakura, lets go inside, I'm hungry!" like on cue, his stomach growled, I laughed.

"Oh and don't forget to write your name on your three cards" I looked at the cards warmly, My cards. Me, Kero-chan, and my cards went back inside to go eat some cake I bought on the way home.

_XXXXXXXX_

_(Normal Pov)_

_-Somewhere unknown-_

The mysterious strangers had seen everything, but they were still confused as to why _she _even knew about the cards and had the sealing rod. Looking suspiciously at the oblivious people walk back in the house, the strangers wondered if they should be trusted or not.

They would just have to wait and see.

_XXXXXXXX_

Akari: And Cut!

Kero: Aww I didn't eat any cake.

Jade: Suck it up you'll get your chance one day.

Akari: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! and incase you didn't notice, Sakura likes to narrate to herself.

Syaoran: It wasn't that good. I wasn't in it.

Akari: Awww Syao-koi I'll make sure to make a chapter of you in it more than this chapter because misa Wuv you333333 -moves over to hug Syaoran-

Syaoran: Heck no! I only want hugs and "Love yous" from Sakura -Puts arm around Sakura's waist-

Sakura: Why was I brought into this? -blushing-

Syaoran: Because I want you in this. ;)

Jade:...Aaanyway, Next chapter will be up soon...hopefully, remember this all depends on moron here. -points at Akari-

Akari: -sobbing in emo corner-

Tomoyo: Ne, Akari-chan when will the matchmaking begin? -evil glint in eyes-

Akari: -snaps out of emo self- ….Soon, Moyo-chan...soon..hehehehehehehehehe

Tomoyo: hohohohohohohohohohoho

Akari and Tomoyo: hehehehehe-hohohohoho~~~~Muahahahahahahahahahahaa...

Everyone else in the room: O_o...

Kero: _**Creepyy...**_ Anyway...R&R and you'll get a picture of me posing!

Akari: Nuuuu, I've got something better, R&R and you'll get a hug from Syaoran AND a smexeh Pic of him!

Syaoran: Wait! Who sai—mnmnmn mhmhmmm -Akari ties him up and tapes his mouth-

Akari: :)...

Everyone but Syaoran: R&R! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Complete Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, A peppy, bubbly, dense, sweet, cute and fiery 15 year old is your typical normal teenager, right? Wrong. She's the girl that unlocked the Clow Book and accidentally released the 52 cards, and was suddenly thrown into a world of magic and is supposedly the present Card Captor and future Card Mistress. And a transfer student is set on annoying her and making catching the cards all the harder for her. What will he change in her already peculiar life?

"Talking" _(Author Note) __Flashback __**"Talking through phone" **__-Some place/Time lapse- _**Texting**

Akari: I'm back with the 2nd Chappie :D and also I rewrote these two chapters when I had a really bright moment and came up with a awesome idea! Oh and it's been four days since the first chapter, just fyi.

Kero: I better be in this chapter a lot!

Cherry: You were in the 1st one plenty Kero-chan, stop being selfish. -pats Keros head-

Kero: No, I actually wasn't. -_-

Jade: Yes, yes you were.

Kero and Jade: -arguing-

Akari: Anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter :).

Tomoyo: Akari-chan what will this chapter be about,ne? *-*

Akari: Sadly Tomoyo, your matchmaking won't start exactly _yet_ but the beginning of it all will! :D And you'll just have to read on to find out.

Tomoyo: -pouts then turns to the brightest smile ever- Yay! :D hohoho -hanyan state-

Syaoran & Sakura: ...

Akari: Kero is busy -points at Jade and Kero fighting- So, Syao! You do it 33

Syaoran: Fine -_-. Disclaimer: That thing over there -points at Akari- doesn't own anything. All rights go to CLAMP. Enjoy.

Akari: Mouu, Syao-koi. u_u

Syaoran: You don't own us.

Sakura: Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

**Lights, Camera...Action! C:**

_XXXXXXXX_

_My Knight In Shining Armor? I Think Not_

_(Sakura's Pov)_

_**Bam!**_

After waking up late, again, I had had no time to eat breakfast so I had just ran out with a slice of french bread sticking out of my mouth. I had foolishly decided to not pay attention to where I was going, which resulted in my current position. Sitting on the cold, hard, asphalt with pain in my backside and ankle. Wincing as I touched the tender spots, I looked up to see who or what I had crashed into.

I saw a guy my age with messy brown hair slightly darker than mine and, the thing that mostly caught my attention, amber eyes. My attention was fully on his gorgeous amber colored eyes. He was like my dream guy! His features were so rare. I couldn't help but think he was really handsome and tried not to blush. All he had to do for me to be sold was extend his hand and help me up in a gentlemanly like manner and I would be a goner.

Sadly, what he did next was the complete opposite.

"Watch where you're going you klutz." He said with a scoff. I watched in shock as he picked up his bag and walked off. As I stood up and limped away, I couldn't help but think that he gave off the "Rich jerk, I'm so much better than you." vibe. I really didn't want to meet more people like him, I didn't like them. I concluded that he was not my knight in shining armor, and more like an arrogant prince.

_XXXXXXXX_

In the end I limped into my homeroom right before the teacher walked in, and since I wasn't late I decided to leave what happened behind me and not let it affect my day.

"What happened? Seems you had a bad start." Tomoyo said from beside me. I gave her a small smile not wanting to worry her.

"I'm fine, really. I just had a not so great start but I'm not going to let that ruin my day!" I said determined.

"Okay Sakura-chan." she answered not really sounding convinced.

"Hello Class! I can't wait to have another great day at school!" Did I mention that our new teacher seemed overly cheery? Guess not. He rambled off for atleast three long minutes and then snapped out of his state.

"Oh! I almost forgot. We have a new student coming from Hong Kong. You can come in now, sorry I forgot about you!" He suddenly announced and started writing a name on the board.

I glanced at Tomoyo-chan and she wiggled her eyebrows and then whispered,

"Oh please let him be a cute guy for dear Sakura-chan..." with her hands clasped, looking dazed. I just silently chuckled and resumed staring out the window thinking about my strange dream and what it'd be like to have a boyfriend.

I heard most of all the girls gasp and whisper flirtatious things as he, I now suspected, entered. I could see Tomoyo staring at me then at the new student and smiling mischieviously.

I looked away from the window and focused my attention on the board, Li, sounds chinese.

"Okay Li-kun, um, you could sit... Ah, behind Kinomoto, okay?" He said pointing at me.

I focused my attention on the figure when my name was mentioned, my breath hitched in my throat when I noticed that he was also staring at me like he saw a ghost or something, I probably looked the same.

"What! You?" We said simoultaneously, okay that was creepy. If you are still confused by who this stupid transfer student is, it's prince charming from this mornings delightful encounter. That is sarcasm people.

"So it's the klutz from this morning." the boy I now know as Syaoran Li, smirked.

I fumed, "I'm sorry I ran into you, but don't you know it's _common courtesy _to help a girl up if she falls?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Huh, never heard that one before, seems to me you fell for me at first sight." He whispered in my ear as he sat down, smirking. I could feel my hair stand on end and my face grow hot.

"You c-can't possibly believe that I would fall for you, right? I-I mean, your such a jerk. You don't even deserve my forgiveness." I sputtered out nervously. I could feel his smirk in the back of my head.

"I believe you're the one who owes me a apology... Uh, what was your name again?"

"...Kinomoto Sakura." I said plainly.

"Uh, right Kinomoto..." I heard him cough, heh ruined your little chance to retort now didn't ya?

"Kinomoto you still owe me a apology." He stated as if it was obvious I should apologize right now. I wanted to smack him! How he's been acting? Of course, Not!

I turned around to give him Touyas' signature death glare, "I will not, and I mean will not, ever, ever, ever, apologize to you!" I shouted, but he just smirked.

"Kinomoto-chan, Li-kun, you two are going to have to deal with your matter some other time. Class is about to start." Terada-sensei interrupted, leaving no room to argue.

I narrowed my eyes at Li and in response his smirk just got bigger and more irritating, if that's even possible.

_XXXXXXXX_

Before I knew it, class was over and it was break. All Terada-sensei taught was a bunch of boring and easy things I already knew. At break I went over to the sakura tree me and Tomoyo-chan always sit at. She was already there,

"Hey Sakura-chan." She said smiling warmly. I returned it glady, I wasn't about to let prince charming ruin my day!

"Seems you already met the transfer student. When?" She smiled mischievously.

"Oh, hehe, we just ran into each other this morning, that's all." I laughed nervously, not at all liking her smile.

"Don't you think he's hot?" She laughed. I blushed remembering that I thought he was extremely hot when I saw him, well, that is until he opened his mouth. But I was not about to tell her that. Much to my misfortune, she caught on.

"I knew it, your blush says it all! You know Sakura-chan, this can be the start of a great relationship." She grinned as if she had already put some plan of hers in motion.

I gaped at her, "How can you even say that? He's such an arrogant jerk! He even has the nerve to say I fell for him at first sight!"

"Come on Sakura-chan, you know that was a joke. He may not be not be so bad." She said nudging my shoulder with a smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes.

"I highly doubt it." In reality, though I hate to say it, I was hoping she was right.

I turned to look towards where Li was sitting at and saw tons of people gathering around him. Eighty percent of them being _girls. _A bunch of girls were speaking up, asking and saying irrelavant things like:

"What's your favorite color?"

"Do you play soccer?"

"You used to live in Hong Kong? That's so cool!"

and things alike, while Li politely answered all their questions! How come I'm the only one he's being mean to?

I saw Yamazaki Takashi, the class clown and liar, walk over to Li and place a hand on his desk with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"So Li-kun, why did you decide to move to Tomoeda?" Yamazaki asked, he is also Chiharu's boyfriend, though I never would have guessed that they liked each other due to their... complicated, relationship that goes like this: He tells a lie and then she stranggles, stomps on his foot, or whacks him for it. See what I mean?

"Oh I just wanted to try something new." Li answered politely with a small shrug. Again, why am I the only one being treated badly here?

Li then turned around and gave me a combination of a smirk and a glare. How did he even know I was looking at him? ...Like he sensed me or something, creepy... I quickly turned around.

"I forgot to tell you something Saku-chan!" Tomoyo-chan shrieked in my ear. Ugh, I think she destroyed my eardrums, because I can hardly hear now!

"Ugh, ow what?" I rubbed my aching ears while looking at her annoyed. She grabbed me by the shoulders, shaked them a little and squealed.

"You know the new guy who transferred from England on the second day of school?" Yeah I knew him. He had been extremely nice and caring, I noticed that he had also instantly taken a liking to the squealing girl beside me.

"Well he came up to me before you sat down next to me yesterday and we talked! OMG he was so sweet Sakura-chan," She went hanyan. I kept quiet because I knew that she was going to continue talking.

"And, and don't you think he's cute?" She looked dreamy. I sighed, seems like my best friend has a crush. I did think that Hiiragizawa-kun was pretty goodlooking, but he couldn't rival Li's looks. Wait, why am I thinking about him again?! I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts.

"Yeah I guess Tomoyo-chan..." She went on to tell me what they talked about and how she found out that he was also a natural schemer. That didn't sound good to me because it seems Tomoyo-chan and Eriol like each other and if they become a couple, I don't think it'll be pretty because picture this, A natural schemer combined with a obsessed matchmaking mastermind? Doesn't look good to me at all.

"Well I hope you two get together soon." I said smiling at my bestfriend, and I did mean it because it seems like it would make her happy.

She just squealed again and hugged me.

_XXXXXXXX_

_-Kinomoto's House-_

When I got home from cheerleading practice I went straight up to my room. Me and Kero had been practicing magic ever since I catched Fly. Resulting in me now having five cards, I grabbed two before they flew away when I opened the Clow Book and I've caught three since. The two I didn't catch are The Windy and The Earthy, and Kero said that I was really lucky because The Earthy is the strongest card. The other three are the The Shadow, Sleep, and Illusion.

"Hey Kero-chan!" I said cheerfully. He was playing a video game.

"Kero-chan..." Nothing.

"Kero." Nothing.

"Kero-chan!" I finally yelled at him. Sheesh it's as if he was actually _inside_ the game. I really have to learn to hide those things. _(Yeah nice idea Saku-chan! ^-^)_

"Eh? What Sakura?" He said finally ungluing his eyes from the TV.

"Weren't we going to practice?" I asked, annoyed.

"Oh yeah.." He said as if he had forgotten. I rolled my eyes.

Kero-chan has been teaching me how to use cards to trap other cards and how to combine them, but I've been failing miserably at combining.

"Sakura can we just do that tomorrow? We have been practicing for three days straight." He whined with pleading eyes.

"You mean _I_ have been practicing for three days straight. All _you_ do is sit down, tell me what to do, and shove sweets down your throat," I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"But fine." I said and plopped down on my bed.

"Yay!" Kero-chan said and immediately had his eyes glued to his video game again.

_XXXXXXXX_

_-Sometime later-_

I had fallen asleep and woke up to the sound of a beep. I checked my phone to find a text from Tomoyo-chan _(A/N We will now switch to text format :D) _

**Tomoyo: Hey Saku-chan, u there?**

**Sakura: Yep, y?**

**Tomoyo: Chiharu invited us 2 go 2 the new aquarium that just opened with her 2morrow but couldn't reach you at school so she asked me 2 ask u if u could go.**

**Sakura: I'd luv to :D At what time?**

**Tomoyo: At 1**

**Sakura: kk, see ya there! :D**

**Tomoyo: ok gnight**

**Sakura: nite **

_(A/N Now back to normal format)_

I'm really excited because I love going to new places! I've only been to a aquarium once in my life and I was ten when I went the first time. I looked to my left and saw Kero-chan still infront of the TV. I chuckled.

"Kero-chan do you want me to bring you sweets if there's any tomorrow?" I asked the oblivious lion like plush toy.

"Eh? What are you talking about Sakura?" Kero asked still looking at the TV.

"I'm going to the aquarium tomorrow with my friends, so I'm wondering if you want me to bring you sweets if there is any." I smiled at his reaction. He had paused the game and snapped his head back to look at me when I had said the word 'sweets'.

"Why can't I just come?" He pouted.

"Because if you fly out people will see you and I don't want you to freak them out." I said sitting up from my bed to face him.

"I promise I'll stay hidden! Pleasee?" He said with puppy dog eyes.

"No. It's unnecessary." I said crossing my arms

"pleeeeeeeeeeee"

I shook my head.

"-eeeeeeeeeeeee"

I shook my head again.

"-eeeeeeeeeeeee"

_(O_o he's stil going at it. Wow Sakura you're just cold hearted -shakes head-)_

"-eeeeeeeee"

"Ok, ok. Fine." I answered, annoyed. Knowing how stubborn he is, he would have kept doing that until he passed out.

"Yay!" He practically yelled and then continued playing his game

I just shook my head and went downstairs to make dinner.

_XXXXXXXX_

_-The next day-_

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock besides my bed. It was 11 am! I almost screamed my normal "Hoeeee!" Until I remembered it was my favorite day of the week. Saturday!

I shot out of bed and started brushing my hair. Once I was done I went downstairs to make breakfast because on Saturdays Touya goes to his part time job.

Once I was done I went back upstairs and woke Kero up for breakfast. We ate and then I went to go take a shower. When I got out it was 12 so I started getting dressed.

I wore a dolman chiffon off shoulder blouse with ruffles on the top, some jean shorts and my black Reba low heel sandals. _(A/N You can see what she's wearing on google if you look it up seperately (: ) _

I put my gold loop earrings on. My hair was up in a high ponytail cascading down to my shoulders and my bangs were how they normally were. Once it was 12:40 I grabbed my black Gigi chantal purse and was out the door with Kero in my bag.

_XXXXXXXX_

Since I had taken my time, I arrived at the Aquarium five minutes before 1 o' clock. I just stood there until I saw Tomoyo and everyone else a minute before 1.

"Hiya!" I waved and smiled cheerfully.

"Hi Sakura-chan." They answered all at once, or most of them, once they got closer I saw someone I thought I wouldn't have to see anytime soon. There, standing beside Eriol-kun in plain sight stood Prince Charming, or should I say, arrogant jerk. I groaned inwardly, I bet this was Tomoyo's idea! I smiled at him to see what his reaction would be and he just stared at me like I had grown another head. I rolled my eyes and he glared at me.

Once we were inside, I sneaked over to Tomoyo and once she was next to me I finally asked her,

"Tomoyo-chan what was going through your mind when you invited Li?!" I hissed-whispered. All she did was give me this 'innocent' smile.

_(Tomoyo's Pov)_

I just smiled at my innocent best friend, yes I had something to do with it but she doesn't have to know _that._ I decided on telling her _half_ the truth.

"Sakura-chan, it was Eriol-kun's idea." I giggled my one and only "hohohoho". Yes Eriol helped, he was the one who convinced Li-kun into coming. When he transferred to Tomoeda High school on the second day we instantly became friends. I found out that Eriol was also a schemer and we both agreed that Li-kun and Sakura-chan should become a couple. So he helped me out.

Sakura opened her mouth to protest, then closed it and then repeated the process, My cute darling Saku-chan looked like a fish. And since I am me, I took my ever ready vidcam out of my purse and started filming her and everybody else!

Poor Li-kun looked annoyed when I focused the camera on him.

As we were walking around are party started seperating, wanting to go see various different things. And it led down to just me, Sakura-chan, Eriol-kun, and Li-kun. We were now at the area of penguins and Sakura had her face glued to the glass window looking cute as usual.

"Excuse me. I'll be right back." Eriol-kun said as he headed towards the restrooms. Now we were in a awkward silence when something very horrible happened. A man that was feeding the penguins got pulled underwater. He looked as if he was stuck or something was keeping him underwater!

_(Sakura's Pov)_

Oh my gosh! That man is drowning! We tried to call someone who worked here for help but the hallway was empty. His head then appeared above water and he got some air in his lungs before he was pulled back under.

"Sakura!" Kero-chan said as he floated out of my bag. I stared at him wide eyed. Tomoyo-chan and Li-kun were also staring at him.

"That's a clow card!" He yelled. Now I'll have to catch that card infront of Li-kun and Tomoyo-chan! I started panicing. I turned the key into a staff and wondered what to do.

The glass wall broke and all the water flowed out and we were all swept away in the current.

"Tomoyo-chan! Li-kun!" I screamed before my head went underwater.

_XXXXXXXX_

Akari: Cliffhangy!

Kero: Aww I wanted to see what great plan Sakura would come up with! -pouts-

Akari: You'll just have to wait for the next chapter!

Kero: You suck Akari-chan. -_-

Akari: Anyway if you wanted to know how the clothes Sakura wore today looked, type in dolman chiffon off shoulder blouse with ruffles on google and the first link that appears is the one :D! Same thing for the other things just type in black Gigi chantal purse with flap, and Black Reba low heel sandals.

Tomoyo: I'm so happy with this chapter -dramatic sigh-

Jade: Even though you were about to drown?

Tomoyo: That's not why. It's that I got to get Sakura on tape and Eriol and I have now teamed up!

Sakura: -shudders-

Cherry: Anyway I'm just glad Syaoran was in this chapter! -Fangirling-

Syaoran: -rolls eyes-

Akari: Anywho I really hope you liked it, and if you have any questions or opinions don't be afraid to review or send me a PM.

Sakura: The third chapter won't be up for probably a long time because Akari-chan hasn't written it yet.

Akari: I really have no idea when I'll start writing the third chappie.

Syaoran: R&R and look forward to the next chapter. ;)

Akari and Cherry: OOOO:

Kero: Do you really have that many mouths?

Jade: No they're just surprised that Li showed any kind of emotion other than complete boredom.

Syaoran: -glares-

Sakura: Anyway Please R&R! :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Complete Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, A peppy, bubbly, dense, sweet, cute and fiery 15 year old is your typical normal teenager, right? Wrong. She's the girl that unlocked the Clow Book and accidentally released the 52 cards, and was suddenly thrown into a world of magic and is supposedly the present Card Captor and future Card Mistress. And a transfer student is set on annoying her and making catching the cards all the harder for her. What will he change in her already peculiar life?

"Talking" _(Author Note) __Flashback __**"Talking through phone" **__-Some place/Time lapse- _**Texting**

Akari: I'll be lucky if I have a reader who doesn't want to kill me... -raises hands in surrender-

Akari: I know it's been so long since I last updated! You have no idea how many times I was interrupted when I was finally going to sit my little self down and write, but that sounds like I'm trying to make up an excuse...

Cherry: Anywho this chapter will be the continuation of the last chapter.

Akari:...I like cliffhangers hehehe, and a lot of other things too. Like fanfics about Syao-koi and Saku-chan and...-hanyan mode-

Syaoran: Something is definetely wrong with her. -shakes head-

Jade: We all know that. Tomoyo and her are both wacko's.

Kero: -nods- Anyway Akari is** Completely **and **Utterly **sorry for not posting this a long time ago, she got caught up in things like volleyball, cheerleading, homework, school, finals and she got sick a lot... Also _I'm_ saying this because it seems she is.. busy. -looks at Akari-

Akari: ...And I also really like it when Tomoyo matchmakes in fanfics, and I love Syaoran, and I like volleyball, and Jack Frost, and I really like chocolate, and-

Kero:... Yeah. I'm really glad she doesn't own us.

Syaoran: I think we all are.

Akari: Q-Q

Sakura: So, hope you like this chapter. -smiles-

Kero: Disclaimer: Akari doesn't own us, all rights go to CLAMP.

Tomoyo: Enjoy!

**Action! :P**

_XXXXXXXX_

_Water And Lightning_

_(Sakura's Pov)_

What am I going to do! I desperately tried to get my head above the surface.

"Kero!" I screamed.

"Sakura!" I heard Kero say before I went back underwater again.

Once I went up again I heard Kero shout,

"Use the fly card Sakura!" but the water pushed me back under. I chanted in my mind and the key became a staff and I hit the fly card with it. The staff grew wings and I flew out of the water. I frantically looked the water over for any sign of Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan!" I shouted. Her head popped out of the water and she was flailing her arms around wildly.

"Tomoyo-chan!" I flew towards her on my staff. Her eyes went wide and I outstretched my hand, she grabbed it and I pulled her up on to the staff behind me.

"I'll explain later." I said looking over my shoulder. I searched for Li-kun but I didn't find him. My stomach clenched with fear. What if he had drowned?

"Kero-chan did you see Li-kun?" I asked. He just shook his head. My mind flooded with 'what ifs'. I started to panic. I don't want Li-kun to die! I know we didn't start off well at all but still.

The water started spiraling up like a tornado or something. Tomoyo-chan and I jumped off the staff and the wings disappeared.

"Kero-chan...what is it doing?"

"I don't know Sakura. But it doesn't look good. By the way it's The "Watery card". I nodded.

"What should I do Kero-chan?" I looked back at him.

"I don't know Sakura. I'm thinking." Kero answered. Tomoyo-chan shrieked all of a sudden.

"What's wrong Tomoyo-chan?!" I looked at her worried. She pointed forward. I looked and saw that the Watery had become a kind of water tornado and it was moving towards us. Fast. I headed the other direction and saw that I was running towards a door. It was another hallway and that meant more people!

The moment the door opened I used the Sleep card and the people there fell unconscious. I turned back and saw that The Watery was still following me, and it was getting closer. What should I do?!

I saw a freezer-room and a lightbulb went on above my head, not literally obviously, but it might as well have!

I went into the room and the Watery followed me. It completely froze once it was inside.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in, Clow Card!" I chanted.

The Watery became a card and floated down to my hand.

"Yata!" I said as I jumped up in giddiness. But my happiness was shortlived. Where was Li-kun? I hadn't seen him when the Watery card had become a tornado looking thing. For the first time since I met him I actually wanted to see him, and not in pain for that matter. What if he drowned? Or maybe he hit his head and was knocked unconcious and is somewhere all alone right now? My mind was filled with what might have happened and I was in my own little buble until Tomoyo interrupted my inner rant.

"Where's Li-kun?" Tomoyo voiced my thoughts. She saw my worried expression and tried to hide her own worry.

"I think he probably just went home or something.. You know, to change. He's fine, Sakura-chan." She tried reassuring me. "We'll see him Monday during school." she gave me a warm smile and before she could go on, the rest of our group appeared.

"Oh my gosh, why are you guys all drenched?" Chiharu asked, worry evident in her voice.

Tomyo-chan and I glanced at each other.

"We fell into the water when we were trying to feed the penguins." Tomoyo-chan said with her cool demeanor.

"Oh okay." They answered simultaneously. But then they noticed something was missing, or more like _someone_. "Where's Li-kun?" Rika-chan asked softly.

"Oh, uh, he decided to go home. Something came up." I said quicker than I had wanted to. They didn't look convinced, but they went along with it, thankfully.

Everyone headed home after but Tomoyo-chan and me walked to my house together. We walked in silence until it became unbearable for Tomoyo-chan.

"Ok spill Sakura-chan. What was that I just saw at the aquarium?" She stopped walking and looked at me, hands on her hips. We never keep secrets from each other. She had a reason to be mad. So I explained everything.

"Oh." Was all she could say when I had finished.

"Can you atleast call me the next time a card appears? I don't want you to be in danger." She asked. What could I say? She was my bestfriend and I had already made her upset.

"Sure" I said and smiled.

_XXXXXXXX_

_-The next day, Sunday: At the park-_

_(Tomoyo's Pov)_

I had been surprised when Sakura-chan told me about the Clow cards, obviously. When I told Sakura-chan that I wanted her to call me when a Clow card appears, I had more than one reason. Being the type of girl I am, I took this as an opurtunity to film my dear friend in cute costumes made by yours truly. I could just see it. I started going in to hanyan mode when I saw Sakura-chan running towards me waving her hand like mad.

Once she was infront of me, catching her breath I noticed what she was wearing. She looked so kawaii! Now I wish more than ever that I had invited Syaoran and Eriol. She was wearing a _cute _and short floral print skirt I gave her with a pink camisole and white cardigan, she wore white flats.

"Konichiwa Sakura-chan" I said smiling at my best friend.

"Konichiwa Tomoyo-chan, Why did you want me to come here?" She asked tilting her head to the side a bit. Now, I just needed to convince Sakura-chan.

_(Sakura's Pov)_

"Oh Sakura-chan" she said, grabbing my hands. She had stars in her eyes, I sweat dropped.

"You know it's always been my dream to be a designer, now I just need a model!" I didn't like where this was going.

"And who could be my model but the most cute and perfect Sakura-chan! You have no idea how happy it would make me if you say yes." She had her hands cupping her face now, she looked like some obsessed fan girl.

"Oh I could just see it!" She squealed, stars still in her eyes. It literally looked like the thought of being my designer gave her a high. I really didn't want to be the one who took away that, as odd as it may be, joy from her.

"Sure Tomoyo-chan." I laughed nervously. She immediately snapped out of her daze and grabbed my hands again.

"Oh thank you Sakura-chan!" She let go and hugged me.

"Now, since you agreed, I'm going to show you the first designs I've made for you!" She squealed. I just nodded.

Wait, what? Why did she already have outfits designed if I only just agreed? I shook my head in disbelief, my friend really was something.

She led me to a black van and opened the back doors.

"Oh. My. Kami-sama." Was all I could say as she just giggled. The place was crammed with diferent outfits! All in color order and according to season!

"Let's try some on now, shall we?" It really wasn't a question. She looked like she was ready to tie me down if I didn't agree.

"O-okay."

_XXXXXXXX_

I had been stuck with Tomoyo-chan trying out outfits and modeling for her for four hours.

Four. Hours. People!

My friend was definitely obsessed. I was walking home from Tomoyo's not so small house with loads of bags full of new outfits, shoes, _and_ accessories.

I shrieked suddenly as there was a loud bang and lightining struck not so far away from me. I ran to the slide and hid there. I never liked storms...

_XXXXXXXX_

_(Syaoran's Pov)_

"Clow card."

I said to no one in particular as my head jerked up. It was the second time I had felt it and this time it was closer. I remembered the last time I had felt a card and where that had led as I changed into my green chinese wear. Sak- I mean Kinomoto really was something different, she might even know about all of this... I left after I grabbed my lasin board and went outside following the light. I noticed unusual things happening, like there was thunder but no rain... I bet it's-

I didn't get to finish my thought as I arrived at Penguin park and saw what convinced me about the card. There in front of me lightning struck multiple times. I followed where it flashed and noticed it was getting closer and closer to the slide... I squinted and saw something move...

_(Sakura's Pov)_

I stared at the lightning bolts terror stricken as they moved closer to me at a quick pace. Fear gripped me and I wished I had brought Kero-chan with me. Real smart Kinomoto...

Suddenly I saw a figure with a sword move towards the lightning. It was too dark out for me to tell who it was. I heard a voice chant something and then it pointed his, I now suspected, sword at a lightning bolt and from it shot out lightning. What the hell? Who is this and how can they use magic? A ton of questions swirled around in my head and I felt like I really needed to be doing something. As I waited to see what happened I quietly transformed the key I had wrapped around my neck into the staff.

What once was lightning became a lion like beast with blue electric fur. I gulped and thought about what to do. The figure was sort of just staring at it, as if wondering what to do.

I looked at my cards and an idea popped up. Worth a shot, I mean it's better than just sitting here.

I ran out of my hiding place and chanted,

"Become a cage and trap Thunder for me, Shadow!"

I threw the card up in the air and hit it with my staff. The black-ghost like Shadow appeared and wrapped itself around Thunder, covering it like a blanket.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in, Clow Card!" I chanted quickly.

The beast became a card and floated towards a building. And sure enough, on top of that same building was a figure silhoutted by the moon with a sword strapped against it's back, and just as I expected, as soon as I looked at it, it jumped off.

_XXXXXXXX_

_(Sakura's Pov)_

Exhausted. That's what I was. Yesterday and today had been two _very_ long days. With the fear I had gotten with Syao- Li-kun yesterday and today with Tomoyo-chan and now this! I couldn't help but wonder who that person with the sword was and how he knew about Clow Cards as I dumped the bags Tomoyo gave me on the couch. She'd definetely kill me for not warning her about the Clow card, even though I wasn't expecting it either.

"Sakura! I sensed a Clow Card and noticed the unusual weather. What happened and are you okay?" Kero-chan said flying down the stairs with a worried expression.

"Oh, I'm fine Kero-chan, just tired. And you're right, their was a Clow Card. It was Thunder so it affected the weather." I walked towards the stairs.

"That's what I thought but I had no way to communicate with you." He said following me. After all that happened I forgot that Tomoyo-chan had given me a small cell phone for Kero-chan that could call me or her.

"Oh I just remembered! Tomoyo-chan, my best friend and cousin gave me this small phone for you when I told her all about the Clow." I told him as I dug around in my purse.

"Found it!" I said holding up a light blue flip open phone with yellow patterns and designs along the back. It had been made by Tomoyo-chans' mother company. I handed it to Kero and explained how to use it.

_XXXXXXXX_

Later on after I took a nap I remembered that I hadn't told Kero about the stranger. I wonder if he had something to do with the Clow cards, so I decided to ask Kero.

I sat up and looked around. It didn't seem like he was in here. I got up and headed downstairs where I heard rummaging.

"Kero-chan?" I heard a muffled answer coming from the kitchen. I walked in to see Kero-chan stuffing himself with chocolate, there were wrappers all over the place.

"Kero-chan!" He looked over his shoulder slowly. His mouth was stuffed and he had crumbs all over his face. He looked like someone caught in the headlights doing something wrong. I doubled over laughing.

"W-what's so funny Sakura?!" He asked with as much dignity as he could gather. Tears brimmed my eyes.

"Real mature, Sakura. Laughing so hard."

"_You're_ talking, who got caught?" I smirked at him after I had recovered.

"Why were you even calling for me?" He asked with his mouth full of chocolate.

"Oh yeah! Uh, it was about when I caught Thunder. You see before I caught it, a person in like chinese wear appeared and returned it to it's original form with a sword that shot out lighting.." I tried my best to explain.

"Chinese? And lighting?" he tapped a paw to his chin. I nodded,

"I couldn't really tell his features. I'm pretty sure it was a guy though." He pondered it for a second.

"It seems like he knew about Clow Cards. I mean, he knew what to do to return The Thunder to its original form." I explained.

"...I think he might be a descendant of Clow Reed and is out to catch the Cards." Wait, wait, wait, hold up...

"You're telling me that that guy is a descendant of the most powerful magician and he is my opponent against catching the Clow Cards?" I freaked out as I paced around.

"Maybe I should've given him my cards..." Kero shook his head vigorously.

"No Sakura. These cards," he summoned all the cards I've caught: The Windy, Earthy, Shadow, Sleep, Illusion, and Watery, and they encircled me as I sat down.

"Are _your _Cards. You are their rightful owner Sakura. You woke me up and I chose you to be there master." Kero was looking at me with a serious expression. I was still a little confused..

"But how could that guy be a descendant of Clow if he had chinese wear? I thought you told me that Clow had English parents."

"Well, Clow Reed had both English and Chinese parents. He had mixed oriental and occidental magic to create a new type of magic- The Clow Cards. So, I'm guessing that person you saw was a descendant of Clow Reeds' mothers' side of the family." He explained while poking at a ball of chocolate.

"Oh okay, thanks Kero-chan. That clears up a lot of things." I stood up. Kero had resumed eating and I walked up to my room.

Once I fell back on the bed my mind was infiltrated with amber orbs. I groaned and shook my head to rid myself of _his _eyes. My mind flashed back to yesterday when I had been really worried. Heck, I still was. I hadn't seen him since and, even though I hate to admit it, since he was still a arrogant jerk and all,

I hoped he was okay.

_XXXXXXXX_

Akari: Cut!

Akari: I finally finished this chapter! And I think I found a pretty decent ending to it, right?

Syaoran: Yes.

Sakura: No. You know I wouldn't be worried about him if he had been such a jerk before Akari-chan!

Syaoran: -looks back at audience- Yes she would.

Akari: Well it is _my _story Saku. I could pretty much make you and Syaoran do anything...

Sakura: You don't own us!

Sakura, Syaoran and Akari: (In there own little bubble)

Kero: Have we been forgotten or something?

Everyone else but the three in their own little bubble: -nodding solemnly-

Akari: Welp, like Kero-chan said earlier, I've been getting sick a lot lately and it's been horrible. I'm sick right now and have been for this past week. The headaches are what mostly stopped me from updating though.

Cherry: But we're back!

Jade: And hopefully moron here won't take such a long break again.

Akari: I won't, I promise I'll try!

Kero: I won't let her forget...

Akari: q.q somehow that sounds menacing.

Akari: Anywho, please review and tell me what you think! I'm always open for opinions and ideas!

Tomoyo: R&R!


End file.
